minecrafthellfandomcom-20200216-history
Holographic Displays
= Creating a hologram = # /hd create test (test is the name of this hologram, a line will be displayed by default). # /hd addline test Hello World (The hologram will now display the default line and Hello World). # /hd removeline test 1 (1 is the line number, it removes the default line). You should now see this hologram: You can also use /hd create test Hello World to achieve the same result. = Moving a hologram = To move a hologram to your feet position, execute /hd movehere , for example /hd movehere test. = Deleting a hologram = If you want to delete a hologram, execute /hd delete , for example /hd delete test. More Info: https://filoghost.me/docs/holographic-displays/basics \ = Commands = /hd Main command of the plugin, short alias of /hologram. Shows info about it, the version and the developer. /hd help Shows the main commands of the plugin, hovering on the commands will show help for each one. /hd create text Creates a new hologram with the given name at your location. This name is used in the other commands. Optional: add text to replace the default line. /hd delete Deletes a hologram. /hd list page Lists all the existing holograms and their locations. /hd near Lists all the near holograms in the given radius. /hd teleport Teleports you to the hologram. /hd align Aligns the first hologram to the second in the given axis. For example, y aligns two holograms vertically, moving them to the same height, xz horizontally, moving them to the same x/z position. /hd movehere Moves a hologram to your feet position. /hd edit Lists all the possible commands to modify an existing hologram. /hd addline Adds a line of text to a hologram. /hd removeline Removes the line (counting from top to bottom). /hd setline Changes the line (counting from top to bottom). /hd insertline Inserts a line after the line (counting from top to bottom). If the number is 0, the line will be inserted at the top. /hd info Prints the content of a hologram with line numbers. /hd readtext Reads the lines from a text file. Create a file (for example logo.txt) and put it into the plugin's folder. Create a new hologram (for example named test) and then do /hd readtext test logo.txt to paste the text file into the hologram. /hd copy Copies the content of the first hologram into the second one. After running the command they will be identical. /hd readimage -a Reads an image from the plugin's folder or from an URL (if the path starts with http://), with a given width (will be automatically resized, max width is 150 pixels). The symbol used will be taken from the configuration. Transparent backgrounds are supported, you can choose in the configuration what string should be used as space. Use the flag -a to append the image to the end instead of replacing the contents of the hologram. For an example on how to use this command read the basic tutorial. /hd reload Reloads the config files and the saved holograms.